As Loki Would Have It
by Allons-yalatardis17
Summary: A Loki/Reader fic: You, the reader, are imprisoned in Asgard after taking the blame for a crime you didn't commit. However, prison life takes a turn for the better when Loki is placed in the neighboring cell. [This will eventually become a romance between Loki/reader, I just wanted to set up a bit of back-story first]
1. Chapter 1

It's been a month since Loki was placed in the cell next to yours. You could hardly believe it when the Prince of Asgard was led through to the dungeon in handcuffs, accompanied by a ridiculous army of guards. You'd heard rumors, whispers of his wrongdoings, but were shocked when they'd turned out to be true.

Regardless of his story however, you were now neighbors in prison, and the irony of it almost made you smile. _Almost_.

Nothing really changed having Loki in the cell next to you, except that the security nearby increased significantly. And as an added bonus, he certainly wasn't hard on the eyes. Most of the other inmates were filthy, disgusting criminals. At least having Loki nearby made you feel Asgardian again. And his mother, the queen, provided him with items the rest of you could not have: books. In a way, you were living through Loki. When he wasn't looking, you would watch him read and imagine the wonderful stories that must've been filling his head.

* * *

Today is a day much like any other. You're sitting against the back wall of your cell, arms hugging your knees, lost in thought as usual. However an unexpected voice brings you shuddering back to reality.

"What is your name?"

You shiver at the sound, unable to hide your surprise. But you recognize the smooth voice and sardonic tone immediately: Loki. He'd never spoken to you before. In fact, you can't remember the last time anyone had spoken to you, and now here you were being addressed by the er- once prince of Asgard. Hesitantly, you turn your head toward Loki, who is standing and facing you with his arms behind his back, waiting for an answer. You clear your throat, unsure you'll be able to find your voice, and tell him your name.

Loki repeats it under his breath, as if digesting the information.

"And what are you in for, (your name)?"

A few seconds was all it took for the conversation to turn to the last thing you wanted to discuss. Sighing lightly, your gaze falls to the ground as the word "murder" leaves your mouth matter-of-factly.

Loki's lips curve upward in an amused smirk. "You?" he scoffs disbelievingly, laughing to himself. "You who sit so contentedly, passing the time deep in thought? You who fear your fellow inmates, but empathize enough to flinch whenever you hear their desperate cries echo throughout the corridor? No. No, I don't believe you're capable of such a thing."

_"You would know"_, you think to yourself amusedly, though dare not say out loud.

"Look," you sigh "you asked what I was convicted of- you didn't ask if I was guilty."

"Indeed. So now it's a question of whether you were you framed, wrongly accused, or if you willingly took the blame for someone else. Clearly the latter, as you lack the anger of someone who found themselves here by accident."

You look up at Loki with a furrowed brow, undeniably impressed by his powers of observation.

The God of Mischief smiles wickedly, relishing in the accuracy of his assumption.

"Why are you talking to me?" you ask. "You've been here for weeks now, and out of the blue you decide to get chummy? Is there something I can help you with my prince, because as you may have noticed, I'm slightly lacking in resources."

Loki holds up his hands in a mock defense.

"Not at all," he assures you. "I merely thought you might be lonely in that pretty little head of yours."

"Well don't feel obligated to acknowledge me out of pity," you instruct pseudo-confidently.

"Heh," he breathes amusedly. "You underestimate my intent. Consider yourself honored my dear. I don't waste my breath on just anyone." And with a sly grin, Loki watches you out of the corner of his eye as he turns away.


	2. Chapter 2

"_What does that mean?_" you wonder, once again left alone with your thoughts. All his crimes aside, Loki was notorious for the playful manipulation of others, and as much as you wanted to accept him as a companion in your meager prison lifestyle, it was against your better judgement.

Several hours pass with you and Loki ignoring one another. You consider striking up another conversation when Frigga unexpectedly arrives to pay her son a visit.

"Hello mother," Loki says gently.

Subtly, you glance over your shoulder and into the next cell, briefly catching the eye of her majesty. She gives you a soft smile, which you return before looking away embarrassingly.

You'd always admired the Queen of Asgard. She seemed so elegant, caring and capable. It was a shame to be in her presence under these circumstances, but you deeply admired the attention that she so regularly devoted to her son. It was more than you could say you received. Your family had not been in contact with you since the arrest. It broke your heart to think that you'd lost your parents' respect, so you tried not to think about it. However, these visits from Frigga always brought your repressed emotions to the surface. You envied Loki- envied the relationship he possessed with his mother- something you had surely lost forever.

You try not to eavesdrop, but there's not much to distract you from the conversation carrying out next door.

"How are you Loki?" Frigga inquires softly.

He doesn't respond, but you can imagine the sarcastic expression that must've accompanied his silence.

They converse for a couple of minutes, Frigga doing most of the talking, and with Loki being his usual, less-than-cooperative self, she finally takes her leave.

You can hear her son pacing back and forth in his cell for several minutes after she departs.

"You're lucky you know," you say without turning around.

You can feel Loki's piercing gaze being directed at you from behind. "Lucky is not a word I would use to describe my situation," he says sternly.

"I know," you admit. "If I were in your position, I probably wouldn't see it either. That's why I told you."

Loki clenches his jaw in agitation, and doesn't respond. Unbeknownst to you, those words have more of an impact on him than he would ever admit.


	3. Chapter 3

In the weeks that follow, you and Loki develop something of a friendship- if it can be called that. Each day is slightly more bearable knowing that, at the very least, you have each other to talk to. You can feel the distance that Loki maintains however. He isn't the type to let anybody into his life, and you frequently wonder if it was a mistake allowing him into yours.

He asks you things- seemingly harmless questions- and you answer them. It's not like there is anything else to do, or that you have anything to lose by trusting him. And anyway, it feels good to share yourself with someone after being isolated for so long. You'd been sitting in this cell for nearly a year now, and honestly, Loki is like a light in an otherwise eternal darkness.

It was rare that the fallen prince would open up to you. However, he would frequently rant about his brother Thor.

"Do you have any siblings?" he asks of you one day.

"One," you reply after a long pause. "A sister."

"And do you get along?" Loki continues, intrigued by the sudden change in your temperament.

"It's… _complicated_," you sigh, not wishing to elaborate.

His green eyes study you intently. You often find yourself disoriented by the intensity of his stare. "It was her, wasn't it?" he interjects. "She's the one you were protecting by taking the fault for a crime you did not commit?"

Looking at the ground, your thoughts a million miles away, you nod absently.

Loki gives you a moment before finally asking, "and was she worth it?" His tone is surprisingly only slightly mocking.

Slowly, you lift your head and reply, "that's a question I ask myself every day."

And for a moment, you swear you see something resembling empathy in Loki's eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"_To-morrow, and to-morrow, and to-morrow, creeps in this petty pace from day to day_," Loki recites from one of his books.

"To the last syllable of recorded time," you chime in, throwing him off-guard with your unexpected contribution.

Loki eyes you questioningly.

"It's Shakespeare," you shrug.

"You're familiar with the works of Midgard?" he inquires, a bit surprised.

"I _am_ educated," you declare somewhat defensively, "despite my lowly criminal lifestyle."

Loki grins that playful, self-satisfied smirk of his, and you smile confidently in return. He's in a particularly sportive mood today. "Please, _wow_ me with your intellect," he prompts, folding his arms and urging you to continue.

Rolling your eyes, you get to your feet and clear your throat.

"_And all our yesterdays have lighted fools the way to dusty death_." Before you can continue, Loki transforms himself into a man of appropriate Elizabethan garb. "_Out, out, brief candle_!" he sternly proclaims. You giggle in delight. It's been ages since you've laughed, and it feels wonderful.

"_Life's but a walking shadow_," you continue, "_a poor player that struts_-" you throw your arms out dramatically, "_and frets_-" you bring your hand to your forehead, "_his hour upon the stage, and then is heard no more_."

"_It is a tale told by an idiot_," Loki resumes, "_full of sound and fury_,"

"_Signifying nothing_," you finish, looking right into his eyes. And with those last words, you take a small step forward and give a mock curtsy.

"Mmm," Loki muses thoughtfully, returning to his proper form, "for words penned at the hand of a mere mortal, they do have substantial resonance."

"I guess murder's a pretty universal phenomenon," you say somewhat jokingly. A broad smile overtakes your face as you consider the parallels between the play (_Macbeth_) and Loki's situation. A man commits a series of atrocities under the temptation of sovereignty, only to lead himself to his ultimate demise. "Did Frigga give you that?" you ask, trying desperately to hide your twisted amusement, "or did you put in a personal request?"

Loki tilts his head disapprovingly. "Don't think me blind to your implications my dear. You're too intelligent to see me as anything but the murderous monster that I am. And while I appreciate that optimistically assertive facade you wear so well, I rather doubt your confidence would outlive these bars that so conveniently separate us."

"I guess we'll never know," you say plainly. "But in the meantime, I'm perfectly happy discussing literature from other realms."

"Very well then," he complies. "Do you think Macbeth a villain?"

"No," you answer honestly. "No more than I think you a villain."

"What then, do you consider men of such tasteless ambition?"

"Lost," you say gently.

Loki, slightly taken aback, holds your gaze as he contemplates your answer.

"Though you do have one considerable advantage over Macbeth," you continue.

"And what's that?"

"_Your_ story isn't over."

"You have a peculiar way of looking at things," he says, sauntering back and forth in his cell. "And by peculiar, I mean _naive_."

"Perhaps," you admit, and taking a deep breath, you decide to be absurdly frank with him. "But you're not a monster Loki. You paint yourself that way because you care enough to have to justify your actions as an _Asgardian_. You're still capable-"

"_Stop_," he orders abruptly, visibly irritated by your earnest positivity. He seems disappointed, as if truly desiring you to fear him. "Do not presume to understand my intentions," he hisses. "They are irrelevant to my failures."

"But you haven't failed-"

"Would have me believe this a victory?" Loki inquires sharply, gesturing to the cage currently containing him. "And you my lady, so selfless in intent. Do you consider yourself victorious from where you sit in that cell?"

You say nothing.

"I thought not," he snaps. And you decide its best to let him have the last word.


	5. Chapter 5

You and Loki do not speak for the rest of the day. You had only been trying to help, but he was stubborn, arrogant and unresponsive to sympathy. It had been the wrong approach. Sitting silently, you wonder if there is a _right_ approach. Could Loki ever overcome this chaotic state of inner turmoil? As much as you want to believe that he can, you fear he will only fall into further despair.

Frigga soon appears to visit with her son, and not long after, a procession of guards passes through the corridor with an assortment of new prisoners.

"Odin continues to bring me new friends. How thoughtful," Loki utters sarcastically.

"The books I sent, do they not interest you?" Frigga inquires.

So she_ had_ chosen the books. You can't help but wonder if _Macbeth_ was a desperate attempt to get Loki to see the light. Obviously it hadn't worked.

"Is that how I am to while away eternity? _Reading_?" he asks, glancing at you out of the corner of his eye, knowing full well that you are listening.

"I've done everything in my power to make you comfortable Loki."

"Have you?" he asks in a sickeningly sardonic tone. Clearly he's putting on a show; though you're unsure whether it's directed at you or his mother. "Does Odin share your concern? Does Thor? It must be so inconvenient, them asking after me day and night."

"You know full well it was your actions that brought you here," she remarks.

"My actions?" he says defensively. "I was merely giving truth to the lie I'd been fed my entire life; that I was born to be a king."

"A king? A true king admits his faults. What of the lives you took on Earth?"

"A mere handful compared to the number that Odin has taken himself."

"Your father-"

"-_HE'S NOT MY FATHER_!" Loki screams.

You cringe at his anger, shivers running up your spine. Squeezing your eyes shut, you realize he is still upset about earlier.

"Then am I not your mother?" Frigga asks softly.

"You're not."

And in that moment, your heart sinks completely. For Frigga. But oddly, also for Loki. You wish, desperately, that you could get through to him. But it was out of your control. You see that now.

"Hmm. Always so perceptive about everyone but yourself." And just as Loki reaches out for his mother's hands, she disappears. You can see in his pained expression that he already regrets his words. _Good_. That meant Loki, the Prince of Asgard, was still in there somewhere, struggling to resurface.


	6. Chapter 6

Not long thereafter, a guard approaches your cell. "You have a visitor," he says dryly.

It takes you a moment to react, as you can't imagine who it could possibly be.

Loki looks on questioningly as you are handcuffed and escorted down the hall.

You're taken to a small grey room where you are told to sit and wait. It's empty with the exception of a table and two seats. Staring at the smooth, stone walls, you're stunned when Frigga appears in the doorway.

"Your majesty!" you declare in nervous surprise, quickly rising from your chair.

"Please, sit my child," she encourages softly. And you oblige. A moment of silence passes as you each gather your thoughts.

"I'm here to discuss my son," she explains. Her _son_. It warms your heart to hear that after everything that's happened, she loves him no less. "You _have_ spoken with Loki, have you not?"

"Yes my queen."

"And surely you must've heard what passed between us earlier this day?"

You hesitate, a pained expression overtaking your face. "Yes ma'am," you admit. "I- I'm so sorry. He did not mean what he said."

"I know," she assures you calmly. "Loki feels things very deeply. But his mind is far beyond this realm, which is why he thinks himself above emotion. I've always been the one able to coax him out of his moods, but now he has pushed even me away, and I fear his isolation."

You listen intently as the queen speaks, your heart wrenching completely at her words.

"I think it best if I keep my distance for the time being," she announces hesitantly. "Odin would have my head if he knew what I've been up to. But Loki should never be alone, which is where you come in my dear."

"Everyday I see that he is conflicted your majesty, but I do not know how I can help."

"You need not do anything but be yourself. Loki would never acknowledge you unless out of respect. It is my hope that in my absence, he will turn to you," Frigga admits. "I'm not asking you to trust him, all I ask is that you _believe_ in him."

You smile lightly. "I _do_, my queen."

Frigga grins hopefully, taking your hands in hers. "Well that makes two of us. And I pray that so long as we do not give up on Loki, he will not give up on himself."

You promise Frigga that you will be there for her son to the best of your abilities, feeling honored that she came to you with such a personal request. The queen thanks you for your cooperation, and the two of you part ways; you returning to your cell and Frigga off to find Thor.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki tries to appear nonchalant upon your return, but you can feel his eyes searching you. Sensing that you are deliberately ignoring him however, he lies down and begins methodically tossing a cup into the air.

Awhile later, the first signs of trouble hit. There are faint sounds of commotion from the opposite end of the corridor. The lights throughout the entire prison flicker, prompting you both to your feet in silent confusion.

After a moment, the protective shield between your cells dissolves with a sudden _zap_, leaving nothing but a series of small iron bars separating you from the God of Mischief. You glance sideways at one another, but remain otherwise unresponsive.

Craning your neck, you strain to see what is going on down the hall. You suspect it has something to do with the new inmates, as there had been little disorder in Asgard's dungeons until now.

As you turn around, you jump backwards and curse under your breath as you find Loki standing closer than ever before- right at the boundary of your cells.

"So you _are_ afraid of me," he claims in knowing tone.

"No," you say, more weakly than intended. "No, you just- _surprised_ me."

A wicked smirk overtakes his face. "Then by all means my dear, _come closer,_" he beckons.

Enveloped by a sudden and inexplicable nervousness, you force yourself to take a couple of steps forward.

"_Closer_," Loki taunts maniacally.

Knowing full well you don't have to comply with his orders, you take one more timid step forward, leaving no more than a foot of space and between your bodies.

Loki just looks at you.

He stands half a foot or so taller than you, and in a desperate attempt to avoid his fiercely intimidating eye contact, you find yourself distracted by his perfect features. His pale skin is unnaturally smooth, and his lips, while thin, are exceedingly expressive. Without thinking, you raise your hand through the bars and place your fingers gently on his chest, as if to confirm his existence. Realizing what you've done, you begin to pull away, but Loki snatches your wrist.

You gasp at his unexpectedly firm grasp.

Not knowing what to say, you finally look up into his eyes and Loki stares back with a slightly amused look on his face.

You can hardly breathe. There's an electricity in the air that causes your heart to race with what you can only assume to be fear. And yet, you do not recall having ever felt this way before.

Loki lowers his gaze ever-so-slightly, his eyes falling seemingly upon your mouth.

Your entire body tenses in desperate confusion just as the unexpected wailing of the prison siren brings you both back to reality. Loki lets go your arm and you immediately back away. You know he is fully capable of using his magic to overcome these bars, but there is still some comfort to be found in temporarily distancing yourself from him.


	8. Chapter 8

Guards flood the corridors, and there is a fair amount of shouting as you realize some of the prisoners have escaped their cells. It's not long before the dungeon becomes a symphony of clashing swords and the angry grunts of battling men.

You head towards the front of your cell for a better view of the action.

"Stay back," Loki warns, though it's more of an order.

You decide to appease him and remain where you are just as a ferocious-looking creature suddenly comes into view.

You watch as it and Loki size each other up, and after a brief standoff, the monster turns to leave.

"You might want to take the stairs to the left," Loki advises mischievously. And the creature proceeds to do so.

When he turns around, you give Loki a disapproving glare, knowing that path will lead the monster directly to the palace. "You couldn't have just let it be?" you ask accusingly.

"Where's the fun in that?" he jests, picking up his book and taking a seat.

You roll your eyes, but you think you're beginning to understand. The god of mischief likes to be in control. He's like a puppeteer of living beings, and will seize every possible opportunity to cause disorder. He enjoys it- seeing his actions ripple through reality. He wants to be involved. Perhaps it all comes down to a mere desire for attention. But surely it couldn't be that simple.

Slumping against the wall, you sink to the floor and immediately fall into thought about what had passed between you and Loki earlier today. Being so close to him- being in physical contact with him- it was unlike anything you could have anticipated. You were undeniably intrigued by the adopted son of Odin. He was neither the prince nor the criminal which the public made him out to be. He was something else entirely; you just hadn't quite figured out what yet.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been mere hours since chaos had wreaked Asgard. The silence that you'd once found so comforting is now consumingly eerie. Every little sound is amplified exponentially in your anxiousness. The dungeon is especially unsettling with fallen bodies strewn down its central corridor. You can't remember the last time Asgard had seen this kind of destruction. Silently you pray that no harm came to your family.

Loki is reading contentedly when a guard approaches with news.

"The queen is deceased," he announces in somewhat exhausted defeat. "Killed by the very creature that plagued these halls."

Your ears refuse to believe what they are hearing. _No. No, it can't be true. Frigga was just- oh god!_ You feel numb.

Loki nods off the guard casually. Then, with great deliberation, he stands and paces forward before suddenly clenching his fists in rage.

And that's when it hits home. Turning away, you cover your mouth with your hands in attempt to suppress the cries of shock that have caught in your throat. Loki mustn't see you react this way. You have to be strong; for his sake. _But the queen of Asgard. Your queen. Loki's mother. Gone forever._ It's too much to bear.

Overwhelmed by the news, you nearly forget to breathe, and it takes all of your strength to suppress the tears that want, so desperately, to run freely down your heated cheeks.

Loki is quiet for a long while, and you try not to imagine the heartbreak he must be feeling. _He loved her_. You know it. There's not much you can claim to know about the God of Mischief, but _that_ you know for certain. _He loved Frigga_.

Facing the corner of your cell, you stand frozen in confusion. You feel so helpless, not knowing what to say or do in this delicate situation. You realize that one wrong move could result in Loki disregarding you forever.

He needs distance, surely, but he also needs comfort.

"Ahhhhhrrrrr!" Loki suddenly rawrs, causing your entire body to flinch as his cries of despair echo off the cold stone walls.

Your chest tightens in distress and you can no longer withhold your empathy. Silent tears trickle down your face until you can taste the salty bitterness of your own emotion. There are crashes and clangs as Loki begins knocking around his furniture with grunts of frustration and fury.

You make a conscious effort to calm yourself down. Taking a deep breath and swallowing, you wipe your face and turn around.

Loki is standing dejectedly in the center of his cell, with items strewn all around him. He is completely transformed. He is broken. His hair is disheveled, and there's an emptiness in his eyes where his devious perceptiveness usually resides.

A part of you craves his confident glare, wishing you could undo this tragedy and restore his playful personality. But there's no use in entertaining such childish desires. You have to do something, and now is your chance.

"Loki?" you pronounce in a small but composed voice. As expected, he does not respond.

You walk forward cautiously until you reach the boundary between your cells. "Loki," you try again, reaching through the still-exposed bars and holding out your hand yearningly. "Please," you coax softly, "Loki, you don't have to say anything. Just come here._ Please_."

For a long moment he remains fixed, but to your immense surprise he eventually saunters toward you lifelessly.

As he draws near, you are consumed by the same peculiar feeling as last time. Even in this vulnerable state, there is something about Loki which makes it difficult to breathe in his presence. However, you push that aside and focus on his current pain.

Loki doesn't look at you. Instead he maintains an empty downward gaze.

Gathering your courage, you reach up and brush the hair out of his face. The coldness of his skin lingers on your fingertips.

Not knowing what else to do, you gently place your hand upon his, resting your palms flat against one another. They stay like that for a minute or so, until your fingers sort of naturally entwine themselves.

Leaning forward slightly, you place a soft kiss upon his hand. "I'm so sorry," you breathe, your lips unintentionally lingering upon his skin.

That's all you say, hoping he can sense your sincerity as you press his hand to your cheek.

And then Loki finally looks at you. But it's not a look you have seen before. His brow is furrowed in a mix of helpless pain and confusion.

He gives your hand a light squeeze before letting go and turning away.


	10. Chapter 10

Loki is silent and unmoving for several hours. The time is passing incredibly slow, but you know he needs space to think through his loss. Meanwhile, you absentmindedly sit and analyze the patterns in the stone wall of your cell for the millionth time.

"You're not," Loki utters flatly, out of the blue.

Confused, you turn your head and ask "What?" as you don't understand the context of his sudden statement.

Loki is sitting slumped against the wall with his head down, leaning forward into one hand. "You're not," he repeats, slightly louder. "The last words I ever said to Frigga- I told her that she wasn't my mother."

He squeezes his eyes shut and protrudes his jaw in frustration. "The one person to show me any mercy, and in the end, even she must've _hated_ me."

You sigh sympathetically.

"Frigga didn't hate you Loki."

Clearly perturbed by your statement, he lifts his head and meets your gaze with a kind of dark accusation.

"And what could you possibly know of it?" he asks irritably.

"I spoke with her," you admit with alarmingly little hesitation.

Loki cocks his head and narrows his eyes, intrigued by what you've said. Soon he's on his feet approaching you.

"When?" he demands, resuming his usual, authoritative tone.

You consider stepping back to put some distance between the two of you, but at the same time you don't want to appear afraid. _Although why do you care what Loki thinks of you?_

"This morning," you confess.

His expression becomes less threatening and more thoughtful as he recalls you receiving an unnamed visitor earlier today.

"What did she say to you," he asks suspiciously, as his eyes flick up to meet yours.

You swallow nervously, trying to think up something to tell him. But what picture could you possibly paint to suffice as the last known image of his mother?

Loki has no tolerance for your hesitation. "What did she say?!" he yells in a hiss. The forcefulness and close proximity of his voice make you jump.

When you fail to speak yet again, he swiftly reaches through the prison bars and clasps his large hand around your neck. You gasp, stunned by the power of his grasp.

Unable to come up with anything better, you reluctantly tell him the truth. "She asked me to watch over you," you rasp, hardly able to breathe.

He releases the pressure on your neck but does not remove his hand.

You look at him with distrusting concern and say in a small voice, "I told her I would."

Loki lifts his chin and looks as if he is about to ask something further when the sound of the dungeon door opening echoes throughout the hall. Tentatively he lets go of you and steps away, allowing you both to cool off. Then he promptly returns to his previous position on the prison floor and uses his magic to hide his disgruntled appearance from whomever may be approaching.

You try to even your breathing, still anxious from what had just passed. _Why do you put up with this?_ Loki is no longer a prince. He is a fellow inmate, and he has no right to treat you this way. But his presence just exudes dominance, and that seems to intimidate you more than you want to admit.

A million thoughts continue to pass through your mind until you hear rhythmic footsteps drawing near. You're surprised when a tall, brawny, fair-haired Asgardian comes into view- Loki's brother.

"Thor," Loki says through his cheeky façade. "After all this time and now you come to visit me. Why? Have you come to gloat? To mock?"

"Loki enough. No more illusions," Thor says unamusedly.

Rolling his eyes in defeat, Loki lets his mask dissolve, revealing his distraught. "Now you see me brother," he says, narrating his unwanted exposure. Though his thoughts are still on Frigga. "Did she suffer?"

"I did not come here to share in our grief."

You're almost offended by Thor's stern reply. _You're his brother_, you think to yourself, _if the two of you can't share in mourning your mother, it's no wonder you don't get along._

"Instead I offer you the chance of a far richer sacrament," Thor continues.

"Go on," Loki encourages, his voice perking with interest.

"I know you seek vengeance as much as I do. You help me escape Asgard and I will grant it to you- vengeance. And afterward, this cell."

Loki contemplates for a moment before snickering to himself. "Heh, you must be truly desperate to come to me for help. What makes you think you can trust me?"

"I don't," Thor announces abruptly.

_ Ouch. _

"Mother did."

That captures Loki's attention.

"You should know that when we fought each other in the past, I did so with a glimmer of hope that my brother was still in there somewhere," Thor admits. "That hope no longer exists to protect you. You betray me, and I will kill you."

Loki smirks.

"When do we start?"


	11. Chapter 11

"As soon as I can get you out of this cell," Thor replies, examining the glowing golden wall currently separating him from his brother. "Where is the power source?"

"Down the first hall at the end of the corridor. Second door on the left," Loki answers indifferently.

_How does he know that?_ you wonder.

"There'll be guards," he warns as Thor eagerly sets off walking. "Two in the room, one in the hall. Once you have access to the control panel, type in the cell number six-two-zero."

Thor listens silently, but his annoyance is apparent.

"Unless you want to disable the entire system and plunge Asgard into further turmoil," Loki adds mockingly, sensing his brother's reluctance to heed his advice.

Thor gives him a hesitant nod and then disappears from sight.

_Is this really happening? Is Loki actually leaving?_ You feel a sudden anxiousness, fearing his absence as you would that of a friend or loved one. But you hardly know this man. Has life in prison really made you so desperate for companionship?

You see a shimmer of green out of the corner of your eye, and when you look up, Loki is completely re-outfitted in his traditional leathery garments. With his dark hair slicked back and a mischievous glint in his eye, he looks like the prince he once was. _He looks stunning._

Loki catches your gaze and you smile weakly, imagining how happy Frigga would be to see him like this. _Frigga_. You're overcome by a sudden helplessness as you realize you cannot carry out your promise to the Queen if Loki is out of your sight. Soon he will be venturing across the realms with nothing to anchor him. His rage and intellect, if left unchecked, could destroy his future, and the futures of those around him. And while nothing is certain, you think it's pretty safe to assume that Loki will not be returning to his cell. Not if he can help it anyway- and you don't doubt that he'll find a way to escape.

"So you- you're leaving then?" you manage to ask lamely, slightly panicked.

"It would appear so," Loki retorts.

_What could you say that would leave a lasting impression? What did Loki's ears need to hear before setting out on this quest to avenge the death of his mother?_ You're at a loss for words, but your time together is rapidly running out.

Loki stands with his hands behind his back and makes no attempt to break the silence.

"Well, I'll miss having you around," you finally admit. _Why not? It's the truth isn't it?_

"No you won't," Loki declares insistently.

Confused by his response, your thoughts are interrupted when the front wall of your cell suddenly disappears. _What's going on? Had Thor opened your cell by mistake?_

You turn back to Loki only to find that he has somehow overcome the barred barrier that normally ensures a safe distance between you, and that you're now standing face to face. His nearness chills you.

It doesn't take long for you to realize he must've planned this. _Of course he did._ Loki is always ten steps ahead of everyone: a fact that should scare you, but instead thrills you.

"Ladies first," he prompts in a mischievous whisper, motioning for you to lead the way out of the cell.

You're reluctant to obey, but ultimately decide that it's wiser to have Loki on your side in a situation like this. You'd rather face whatever consequences may lie before you in that darkened corridor than the wrath which would inevitably accompany disobeying Loki.

You walk out timidly and Loki follows, immediately urging you forward down the hallway towards his brother. Luckily there isn't a guard in sight. Security is unusually low after the mayhem that recently struck Asgard.

Thor meets you midway down the corridor with a disapproving frown.

"What is this?" he asks, clearly upset by your presence and his brother's immediate trickery.

"She's coming with us," Loki states matter-of-factly, without so much as pausing in his stride.

"Loki," Thor growls, yanking him backward, "either you accept my deal, or you do not, but you are in no position to negotiate with me."

"This isn't a negotiation," Loki hisses firmly.

_Why is he doing this?_ You cannot imagine a single scenario in which your freedom would benefit Loki- at least not from his point of view. And yet, here he is insisting upon just that.

Thor's gaze turns to you, as if he too is trying to discern what value you could possibly be to his brother.

"She's returning to her cell," he claims after a moment of consideration.

"No," Loki insists, "she's not. Frigga would've wanted this. She trusted her."

"Yes, and mother also trusted you," Thor retorts with stern disapproval. "It doesn't mean she was right to."

Neither of them speak for a brief period.

"Time is wasting," Loki coaxes impatiently.

"Yes," Thor agrees, revealing a pair of handcuffs which he immediately places on your wrists. "It is."

And with that, he grabs your arm, glares at Loki, and leads the way out of the dungeon.


	12. Chapter 12

"This is so unlike you brother. So _clandestine_," Loki prods as you pass through one of the palace colonnades. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather just punch your way out?"

"If you keep speaking, I just might."

"Fine. As you wish," Loki mocks. "I'm not even here." With a flash of green, he transforms himself into an Asgardian soldier. "Is this better?"

"It's better company at least," Thor replies unenthusiastically.

You are still completely mystified by Loki's magical abilities, but somehow manage to restrain your awe as you walk beside the brothers. It's surreal- having made the acquaintance of nearly the entire royal family in a single day- and while you still don't understand Loki's decision to include you in all of this, nothing could prevent you from enjoying the duration of this venture to protect Asgard. It is beyond relieving to be out of your cell- to see the light of day- to breathe in the fresh Asgardian air that has eluded you for so long. Even if you end up back in the dungeon, this unexpected journey, however brief, is more than you could've ever hoped for.

Pulling back from your thoughts, you strive to match the swift stride set by Thor and Loki as they hurry through the palace, avoiding detection. As you look sideways, Loki catches your eye.

"Still, we could be less conspicuous," he declares with a wink. You roll your eyes and blush softly. He's such a showman. This time it's Thor who is transformed, and into a woman nonetheless. "Mmm, brother, you look ravishing," Loki teases.

"It'll hurt no less when I kill you in this form."

You bite your lip to keep from laughing. However, an amused smile overtakes your face as you listen to the brothers banter.

"Very well, perhaps you'd prefer one of your new companions, given that you seem to _like_ them so much."

_Is that jealousy you detect, being masked by his accusing sarcasm? _

Loki converts himself into a figure unfamiliar to you, outfitted in red white and blue. "Oh this is much better," he claims playfully. "Oooh. Costume's a bit much. So tight. But the confidence. I can feel the righteousness surging. Hey, want to have a rousing discussion about truth? Honor? Patriotism? God bless Amer-"

You can't say you're surprised when Thor suddenly pushes Loki up against one of the pillars and places a hand roughly over his mouth. The tension in the air between them was strong from the beginning, and Loki's taunting has already pushed his brother over the edge.

"What?!" Loki snaps, looking up to see two guards pass by at an alarmingly close distance. "You could at least furnish me with a weapon," he suggests, realizing they are bound to encounter some form of trouble along the way. "My dagger. Something."

You watch as Thor briefly contemplates his brother's request and then fumbles with something as if he might comply.

"At last, a little common sens-" Loki cuts himself short when Thor unexpectedly slaps a pair of handcuffs onto his wrists.

"I thought you liked tricks?" he says with a light chuckle before walking away.

Loki clenches his jaw in frustration, but you give him a reassuring smile and nod towards Thor. The two of you trail behind him in silence until he comes to a stop several minutes later.

"We must wait here for Sif to arrive with Jane," he explains.

Loki scoffs, shaking his head in amusement. "I should've known you were incapable of committing treason on you own. Tell me, is there anything those fools _won't_ do for you?"

Thor ignores his comment and turns to watch for anyone that might be approaching.

With his brother distracted, Loki snatches your arm to get your attention. You look up at him, surprised.

"Do you trust me?" he asks in a sharp, alluring whisper.

You desperately want to say yes. And yet, as you look into his eyes, searching for reassurance, you find yourself unable to answer.

Loki sneers, unsurprised by your reaction.

"Well you best decide love, because this ends one of two ways for you: either at _my_ side, or at _my brother's_. And you can rest assured that he will put you right back where he found you. I, on the other hand, will not be returning to that dungeon."

He jerks your arm away coldly and leaves you to your thoughts.

_Was that a threat? Stand by Loki or go back to prison?_ No. You'd never broken the law- despite what everyone might think- and you wouldn't start now. _But what is he plotting, and why does he care what happens to you? Could this be an invitation? An opportunity to escape with him? _

Out of the corner of your eye, you study the prince's slender form with increasing curiosity, wondering what dark ideas were floating around in that raven-haired head of his. You'd dreamed of liberation countless times before, but you have to admit, the possibility of your freedom just became infinitely more desirable.


	13. Chapter 13

_I can't thank you enough for the all the comments/reviews! I'm thrilled that you guys are enjoying the story, and I apologize for not being able to update more regularly and in greater quantity. I'm finishing up my last few months of college right now, so I'm particularly busy, but rest assured that I intend to keep going! Thanks for reading and enjoy :)_

* * *

You and Loki join Thor's side just as Sif approaches with Jane, and the three of you stand ready to greet the newcomers.

Sif walks with a confidence that radiates all the way across the grand hall of the palace. You recognize her from Asgard's many banquets and celebrations, where she never strays too far from the revered Warriors Three. Shifting your gaze to Jane, you notice her pace increasing curiously as she grows nearer. Her eyes seem to fixate upon Loki.

"You're-" she starts to say, seeming to recognize him as if for the first time. To your immense surprise, Jane strides straight up and slaps him in the face. Your jaw falls partially open, immediately resenting her for the action.

Loki's head flies back, but he quickly recovers and rebounds with a light laugh.

"That was for New York," Jane informs him plainly.

"I like her," Loki says sportively, looking at his brother.

"Well that makes one of us," you mutter almost inaudibly under your breath. Loki hears you however, and you can tell he appreciates your sarcasm by the way he maintains his masochistic smirk as his eyes dart in your direction.

Your lips curve upward into a shy smile as you turn back to face Jane. You can feel the weight of Loki's persistent stare as he watches you introduce yourself. However there isn't time for formalities. A group of Asgardian soldiers suddenly appear in the hall.

"I'll hold them off," Sif promises Thor. "Take her."

"Thank you," he says before herding the rest of you in the opposite direction.

You trail behind Thor and Jane, but quickly realize that Loki is not following. When you turn to look back, you see Sif holding an unrelenting blade to his neck. "Betray him, and I'll kill you," she states with eerie sincerity.

Loki seems amused by her comment, laughing dryly.

"It's good to see you too Sif," he retorts before swaggering off in your direction.

You make no effort to hide the fact that you'd been listening. In fact, you consider saying something, but your thoughts are interrupted when Loki places a hand on your back and coaxes you to keep walking without uttering a word.

All at once you become acutely aware of your own breathing as the two of you trek forward side by side. Loki's lingering touch- so foreign- causes your entire body to tense up nervously, and it takes an unusual amount of focus just to walk straight. _Why does he have this effect on me?_ you wonder.

You're grateful for the large spacecraft that comes into view upon turning the corner, as it distracts you from your flustered state.

Loki sighs audibly and removes his hand from your back. "Fan-tastic," he enunciates emotionlessly. "My brother will never be able to fly this thing," he explains, rolling his eyes.

You give him an inquisitive look. "Could _you_?" you ask doubtfully.

Loki tilts his head and narrows his eyes demeaningly, as if you aren't allowed to question his abilities.

"My friend!" you hear Thor say up ahead. Turning away from Loki, you decide to keep walking and see what's going on.

One by one you watch as Loki's former friends and allies aid Thor in the beginnings of his quest to rid Jane of the aether, save Asgard, and avenge the queen's death. One by one you watch as those very same people make provisional threats on Loki's life. Discretely, you observe the god of mischief as he responds to each remark with smug sarcasm.

"If you even think about betraying him-" Volstagg starts, in reference to Thor.

"You'll… kill me?" Loki offers derisively. "Evidently there will be a line..." he notes before striding forward to join his brother on the Elvish ship.

He puts on a convincing front, but you know it must hurt to have such words directed his way. You realize Loki's humor is merely an attempt at further provocation, but how is one _supposed_ to react to such cruel statements? Deep down, a part of you admires his dark spirit.

Frigga's request is rapidly beginning to make more and more sense. How can Loki possibly begin to see the good in himself when he is continually bombarded with hatred, cynicism and mistrust?

You will probably never know exactly why Loki included you in this expedition, but you realize that it doesn't matter. You are here for one reason, and one reason alone: to restore his self worth. Any prior thoughts of freedom or adventure are quickly abandoned as you mentally commit yourself to the task at hand. You are here for Loki, in the name of Frigga, and you are prepared to do whatever it takes to see that he lives to be the man that his mother would've wanted him to become.


End file.
